


Gamma Shift

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Early in Canon, Ficlet, Gen, Silly, Slice of Life, USS Minerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's very exciting being on the bridge during the night shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamma Shift

‘It could happen,’ said Ensign Peel. ‘You don’t know. That’s half the point of having a night shift.’

‘Yeah,’ said Ensign Jalal, twirling in her piloting seat to face Peel in the corner science station. ‘But it’s not likely, is it? That’s why they only have a skeleton crew on Gamma Shift - because nothing happens.’

‘ _Usually_ nothing happens,’ said Peel. ‘But if an unidentified alien vessel suddenly appeared right now, or we detected some sort of dangerous anomaly...’

‘... then you two would follow my orders,’ said Lieutenant Poul, who was captaining Gamma Shift this evening. ‘And _I’d_ probably get a commendation for my calm handling of the situation.’

Jalal snorted derisively. Peel thought that was verging on the insubordinate, but Lieutenant Poul didn’t seem to mind. Peel still had trouble remembering that officers above him had started out as ensigns too and there was no reason to be scared of them. Heck, Peel had trouble not calling enlisted men ‘sir’. They were all older than him and knew more, after all.

Ensign Jalal didn’t seem to have that problem. She seemed totally capable of normal conversations with anyone up to and including the captain, although when she spoke to anyone above a lieutenant her voice lost that slight edge of sarcasm that she often had. Peel was kind of envious.

The science station beeped a warning, and Peel jumped. Was this it? Was something happening, for real? His heart thudded.

‘Report, Ensign?’ said Lieutenant Poul.

Peel turned to the console, looked at the message flashing up. He turned off the alarm.

‘Uh, nothing important sir,’ he said. ‘Just a notification that the long-range sensors will need a diagnostic soon. I’ll add it to the log.’

Jalal giggled. Peel ignored her.

It was going to be a long shift.


End file.
